pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Rival God
A is a type of god encountered in Pocket God Facebook that challenge a player when the player uses a power very often. They will challenge the player to sacrifice a certain amount of pygmies in a certain amount of time. When fighting a rival god, your friends can participate if you ask for their help. They were introduced in Facebook Ep. 2: Clash of the Frightened and improved in Facebook Ep. 14: Wrath of the Frightened. How to Summon One To summon a rival god, you have to use his power to sacrifice pygmies (for a death to count as a sacrifice, you need to have Devotion Points). Depending on the power, you need to sacrifice between 50 and 500 pygmies (although it’s usually between 75 and 100). There is no time limit to summon a rival god (the 50 required sacrifices can be spread over a week, for instance). The deaths don't have to be consecutive; you can do other quests in-between. All sacrifices count toward summoning a rival god as long as you have devotion, including those performed while helping other players complete their rival god challenges. List of Rival Gods There are a total of 32 rival gods, 27 of them are normal, 6 of them are Global Challenges, and 3 of those six Global Challenges are also normal. (Normal meaning that they can be leveled up more than once - a total of five times in the level up menu.) *The Beast of the Abyss - Drowning *The Yoga Master - Gravity *Zeus the Old King - Lightning *The Unindentifiable Leftover Monster - Fridge *The Wind Dragon - Hurricane *The Volcano God - Volcano *Sharky White Teeth - Shark *The Tar Fossil - Tar Pit *Venus Queen - Venus Fly Trap *Moonface - Lunar Phase *Mother Nature - Grace Requests *The Warmonger - Bomb Cactus *The Galley Master - Dance Dance *Stormy the Snowman - Hailstorm *Steamy - Geyser *SkekDodo - Dodo *The Skull Army - Fire Ants *The Smuck - Magic Mushrooms *Kali - Weapon Rack *The Night Mare - Unicorn *Spider Mamaw - Spider Mines *Aquapella - Reef Guardian *Nutty McPlasm - Coconut Tree *Tonatiuh the Sun God - Sun Stone' ''(Must be on the Jungle Island to Summon and Defeat)' *Treasure Keeper - Octopus '(Must be on the Golden Island to Summon and Defeat)' *The Necromancer - Tombstone '(Costs 150 Bones in the Devices Section of the Store or make a potion in the Alchemy Cauldron)' *The Harvester - Chubby Turkey '(The Harvester is a Newly Added Rival God to the Level up Menu)' *Lost Soul - Traps '(Must be in the Myan Crypt to Summon and Defeat)' *Father Fishmas - Chilly Snow '(Father Fishmas is a Newly Added Rival God to the Level up Menu)' *The Love Archer (Fat Cupid) - Fat Cupid (The Love Archer - a.k.a. Fat Cupid - is a Newly Added Rival God to the Level up Menu)'' *Tug Toad - Toad Active Challenges )]]You can have 2 active challenges at any one time (excluding a holiday global challenge), which breaks into three options: you can be the lead on both challenges, you can help friends on two challenges, or you can be the lead on one challenge while helping on another. If you trigger a challenge while you have 2 active challenges, it is stored until you have completed one of the active challenges. Refusing, Failing, or Abandoning a Challenge If you refuse a challenge or if your browser closes before you can accept a challenge, the death count to summon is reset. You’ll have to start from scratch, but you will be able to summon the god again. The same goes if you fail a challenge. You can summon the god again by performing the required number of sacrifices (starting from scratch on the death count). Abandoning a challenge is not available to lead players in a challenge. Lead Player in a Challenge You are the leader of a challenge if you are the one who summoned the god. This is marked by a captain’s badge in the challenge window and the rival god's idol. As such, only you will get the idol if the challenge is completed in the time limit. Helping in a Challenge Please note that each challenge can accommodate a finite number of participants: for example, some challenges can be done by up to 25 players at once, while others can only have 5 participants. Only the lead player gets the idol, but all participants get Sacrifice Points and Experience. Symbol_b.png|The Warmonger's symbol without the leader symbol (see above) is shown to friends that are helping in the challenge Time or Spider Mamaw)]]Every challenge must be completed within a limited time, which varies from challenge to challenge, but can be as high as 170 hours. The time left is updated in real-time in the challenge window. Rewards Rewards (sacrifice points and XP) are awarded based on participation. For example, if you kill 1 pygmy in a challenge requiring 100 dead pygmies, you receive 1% of the sacrifice points and 1% of the XP the challenge pays. This is to avoid people answering the call and then not pitching in, but still collecting XP and sacrifice points in the end. Leveling Up Idols When the rival gods were originally introduced, performing multiple sacrifices of the same type repeatedly would anger one of the rival gods, who would then “challenge” you to sacrifice a specified number of pygmies within a certain time period. Each god has a different number of sacrifices that they require, and if you want, you can invite a friend to help you. Once you complete the challenge, you will have gained victory and an the idol. But this was changed in Facebook Ep. 14: Wrath of the Frightened: the player can now keep going with new challenges for the same idol, only a level higher. This time around, the player has to sacrifice more pygmies within the same time period. The player can keep going as far as the level five idol to gain more Pocket God Facebook rewards. To check your status with various idols, click on the star icon under the “Friends” tab. This will show you the gallery of idols that you’ve won. The number of lights under each idol shows what level you’ve achieved. If the idol is listed as “Unknown God”, that only means you haven’t angered the god in question yet. The player can keep trying different types of sacrifices to see what idols you get. For example, if you succeed in the challenge of the coconut tree trap, you can obtain an idol. Djbfjdjbtrjutkmdftmnfgjmytm.png|Level Up Menu Page 1 Dfhgv jderhvvsj mkutrkkjn ytrrm hfmdhntmhj.png|Level Up Menu Page 2 Beastabyssidol.png|Idol gained when the Rival God is first beaten (The Beast of the Abyss) Beastidolnew.png|Idol appears with a symbol on it once the god (The Beast of the Abyss, in this example) has been beaten more than once Screen Shot 2012-06-08 at 7.25.21 AM.png|Idol appears in MAX level once the god (The Beast of the Abyss, in this example) has been beaten 5 times. Global Challenges Global Challenges are special challenges, generally issued during special holidays and in which everyone can participate. The rewards can include sacrifice points, experience points, idols, clothes, etc. Sacrifice points and XP are shared between all players based on level of participation (like normal challenges), while idols and clothes are awarded to all participants. List of Global Challenges *Fat Cupid *Fridge Madness *Win a trip to Uranus! *Chocoro the Bunny *The Liberty Bell *Jack-O'-Pygmy *The Harvester *Father Fishmas *Love Archer Category:Rival Gods Category:Pocket God (Facebook)